Survival of the Fittest
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: On a seemingly normal day in America, a virus suddenly breaks out and quickly gets out of control, bringing the dead back as mindless flesh eating corpses all over the world. Now, people must try to hold onto their humanity. But can they? Or will they join the WALKING DEAD?
1. The Apocalypse Has Arrived

**_(I DO NOT own the Walking Dead, the references to Code Lyoko, or any names/brands that may appear in this story. But I do own all of my OC's that appear in it. That being said, ENJOY! ;))_**

* * *

 _San Francisco, California._

 _April 28th, 2014._

 _5:12 AM_

 _X-Day._

 _"When there's no more room in Hell, the dead shall walk the Earth."_ \- Peter (Dawn of the Dead)

* * *

The city of San Francisco was in turmoil and chaos. Smoke rose up into the sky from several sources all over the city, and over five thousand United States Army soldiers were on the streets trying to support the San Francisco Police Department in civilian extractions. The operation was codenamed: _"Operation: Saving Grace"._

The operation was going horribly wrong...

It seemed like half of the city was infected by a mysterious disease... One that turned people into creatures of cannibalistic evil...

They weren't even human anymore...

The creatures... The ' _walkers'_ , as some people called them, attacked anything alive in the city. Tens of thousands of them were on the loose, attacking all living people and animals they saw.

The US Military was almost powerless to stop them...

In fact, the situation was so bad that the US Air Force scrambled several dozen F-18's to drop napalm over several neighborhoods, some that were still filled with hundreds of living people...

They couldn't save everyone...

At San Francisco International Airport, several military cargo planes were taking off and landing, trying to get as many people as they could out of the city. They had no choice but to try and evacuate the city's remaining population and try and get them to the Hawaiian Islands. One of the few remaining places on the planet that seemed to not be affected by the mysterious outbreak.

On the ground, a group of United States National Guard soldiers ran out of a hanger that was serving as the operation's headquarters. The group ran as fast as they could, trying to find a military Humvee to borrow for their mission.

The soldiers were the following people:

 _Private Gregory Osborn_ , a soldier who lived in the city, almost desperate to find his wife and baby girl.

 _Sergeant Jonathan Mettic_ , a decorated veteran of the conflicts in Iraq, Bosnia, and Afghanistan.

 _Corporal Mason Brody_ , a newly arrived soldier from Fort Benning, Georgia. He doesn't have much to lose.

 _Captain Michelle Samson_ , the leader of the squad who also saw service during the Persian Gulf War.

The squad's objective was simple, extract any and all VIP's they could find and get them back to SF International Airport.

Little did they know what would happen during the mission...

* * *

"Tell me again, why are we going through the city and getting some random people?" Brody asked.

Mettic rolled his eyes as the squad got inside of a Humvee. Osborn got in the front seat with Samson, and he started driving down the street, seeing National Guard troops clearing buildings or escorting surviving civilians.

"Dumbass, these people were scientists and doctors... They might be the only people left alive in the entire United States that can solve all of this." Mettic replied, firmly.

"There's rumors that some computer might have caused all of this... I think they said it was in western or eastern Europe, somewhere... But I don't believe it. There's another rumor it's a secret Russian military plague, or something." Osborn said.

Samson rolled her eyes, annoyed for them not focused on their task.

"Don't listen to rumors, Private. Just focus on the task you have." Samson said.

"Yes ma'am." Brody replied.

Samson sighed as Osborn turned left, going down an empty street. Osborn sighed and had a mournful look.

"There's unconfirmed reports that Air Force One went down in Wyoming..." Osborn said.

"It's unconfirmed... Christ, this outbreak is spreading so fast. It seems like all of North America, Asia, and Europe was infected on ONE day... What kind of outbreak does that?!" Samson asked.

"I'm not sure, Captain... We'll figure it out, though. I'm sure of it." Mettic replied, nodding.

Samson nodded as Osborn stopped the Humvee, wide eyed as he stared at the highway they were supposed to go on.

It was filled with wrecked cars, dead bodies, and the infected...

"Dammit! That's the only route we have!" Mettic growled.

"No, there's an alternate route... Keep going on this road, and I'll point it out." Samson said.

"Yes ma'am." Osborn replied.

Samson nodded as Osborn kept driving. The squad soon found themselves in the downtown FEMA camp, one of the last bastions in the entire state that wasn't filled with walkers.

But downtown was at a large risk of falling at any moment...

 _Thousands_ of walkers would come in if that happens...

...more like WHEN that happens...

"Okay, listen up! The doctors should be somewhere in this area. Probably in one of the tents here. We need to spread out and find the poor bastards before they all end up infected. Everyone got that?" Samson asked.

The squad all nodded in confirmation, readying their M416's.

Osborn readied his M249 SAW, since he was the LMG gunner in the squad.

"Yes ma'am!" the squad all replied.

Samson nodded as an Abrams tank rolled past them, heading towards the defensive line.

"We're gonna have to hurry... The line won't hold forever." Brody stated.

"Once those undead freaks come in, we'll be sitting ducks..." Osborn stated.

Mettic frowned, knowing they were wasting precious seconds...

"We'll have to hurry, then... Come on, the doctors aren't gonna rescue themselves." Mettic stated.

"Copy that... Let's move!" Samson ordered.

The squad nodded and split in teams of two. They ran off, looking for the doctors they had to save...

Those doctors might be the key to stopping this outbreak...

* * *

Mettic and Brody ran into an evacuation area, seeing hundreds of civilians and soldiers there.

They then saw one civilian run ahead of the others, trying to be the first one on an incoming helicopter...

And that's when a National Guard soldier shot him in the head, killing him instantly.

The two soldiers had shocked looks, seeing the body fall onto the ground.

"Good god..." Brody muttered.

Two soldiers looked at Brody and Mettic, smirking.

"What? The guy was cutting in line." PFC Hernández defended.

"Don't you hate it when people do that?" SSgt. Mason joked.

Mettic and Brody growled as they aimed their rifles at their brothers-in-arms.

"You shot an unarmed civilian?!" Brody asked.

"The fucker tried to cut!" Mason defended.

"And you SHOOT HIM?!" Mettic asked, disbelieved.

Hernandez and Mason both had annoyed looks as several Military Police officers arrived.

"He had it coming..." Hernandez said, bluntly.

Mettic and Brody lowered their rifles, seeing the MP's put handcuffs on Hernandez and Mason, leading the two criminals away from the scene...

* * *

Samson readied her M416 as she walked into a tent, looking around.

"Doctor Torres? Doctor Peterson? Mitchells?" Samson asked.

Three blood-covered doctors walked away from an operating table, proceeding to go to Captain Samson.

Samson sighed, seeing a young girl's corpse on the table...

"Poor girl didn't make it..." Mitchell sighed.

Samson sighed and looked back at the doctors.

"Doctors, I am Captain Michelle Samson of the California National Guard. Me and my squad have been assigned to bring you and your colleagues to Sacramento. We've been told you may be the only ones left in the country that might be able to cure this thing." Samson said.

Peterson frowned, glaring at Samson.

"All of our colleagues are dead, Captain. Us three are the only ones left... And I was bitten..." Peterson said.

Samson then noticed the bite wound on Peterson's wrist.

He wasn't going to survive...

"I was bit over an hour ago, and I've been trying to help as many people as I could before I turn... Which, unfortunately, is now zero, since our patient died on the table..." Peterson said, mournfully.

"Doctor, there could be a cure... We need you in the capitol. I'll call for a MEDEVAC!" Samson tried.

That's when Peterson walked over to a table. Everyone went wide eyed as they saw him pull a pistol out of one of the drawers.

"Peterson...?" Torres asked, cautiously.

Peterson trembled as he put the gun to his temple, breathing heavily.

"My seat can be used to save someone else... Get them out... Get everyone out! Get them out while you can!" Peterson begged.

Before anyone could stop him, Peterson pulled the trigger. Samson had a wide eyed look as she saw Peterson's corpse fall onto the ground.

However, as Samson stared with shock, Doctor Torres simply had a wide eyed look.

"So, I guess you'll call off the MEDEVAC...?" Torres guessed, bluntly.

Samson frowned, angrily as Osborn ran inside.

"Ma'am, we don't have long." Osborn informed.

"Alright... I'm going to go and see if there's another doctor inside of one of the other tents. You keep watch on these two." Samson ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Osborn replied.

Samson gave a glare to Torres before she walked out of the tent...

* * *

Mettic and Brody had wide eyed looks, seeing one of the Army troops get grabbed on the wall by a walker. The poor soldier screamed as he was pulled onto the streets on the other side, quickly becoming a meal for several of the undead.

"How long until that wall falls...?" Brody asked.

Mettic gulped, slightly feeling a little fearful as he saw the walkers pushing against the front gates...

And that's when the entire wall was broken down. It fell to the ground, revealing literally _thousands_ of walkers on the streets. Everyone, including the walkers stood still for a second, trying to process that they are both now in presence of each other...

And then the walkers started charging towards them...

As the Army fought back with their weapons, Brody, in a panic, fired his M320 grenade launcher at the walkers. But somehow, Brody missed and hit a large propane tank connected to a hospital tent which was filled with civilians...

Dozens of civilians, including several children, were in that tent...

The occupants of the tent screamed in agonizing pain as the propane tank exploded, engulfing them along with several doctors and soldiers in a fiery inferno.

"O- Oh my god... OH MY GOD!" Brody screamed, horrified at what he unintentionally did.

Mettic growled, grabbing Brody by his shirt collar, not wanting to leave his squadmate behind.

"RUN, YOU IDIOT!" Mettic ordered.

As Mettic turned and ran, Brody stayed behind, still staring at the fiery inferno. Several civilians crawled out, all on fire and in a level of pain that he couldn't comprehend...

An M1 Abrams tank rolled past him, firing tank shells at the walkers as the US Army troops struggled to hold them back. It was not working well... Osborn ran out of a separate tent, along with the two remaining doctors...

"Mettic! Brody! Where's Captain Samson?!" Osborn asked.

And that's when they realized something...

Samson was in the tent...

Brody screamed as Samson ran out of that tent, screaming with agony as she was literally a human torch, fire radiating off of her. But three soldiers ran and tried to extinguish the flames with blankets and a fire extinguisher.

Osborn and Mettic ran to the scene, where Osborn quickly proceeded to pull out his M9 pistol... And then Osborn shot Captain Samson in the head, ending her pain and effectively killing their superior officer...

Mettic gasped, seeing the walkers swarm the positions of the Army soldiers, and also swarm the tank. Dozens of soldiers were eaten alive as the tank crew remained trapped inside, their fate most likely death by dehydration, starvation, or eaten alive, if not suicide...

"Fuck them! They're all dead! We need to get the hell outta here!" Mettic ordered, since he was the second-in-command of the squad.

"Yes sir!" Osborn replied, confirming Mettic was now in charge.

Osborn, Torres, Mitchell, and Mettic screamed, running from a horde of the undead and trying to get to a Humvee they saw on the other side of the camp. Osborn grabbed Brody by the arm as they ran, saving Brody's life as the walkers ran after... The three soldiers and three doctors got to the Humvee, and got inside.

"Shit! They're everywhere!" Mitchell exclaimed.

"Get us out of here, NOW!" Mettic ordered.

Osborn started the engine as Brody kept blankly staring at the floor of the Humvee, the screams of the civilians still ringing in his ears... Osborn drove through a large group of walkers as he drove the group out of the base...

They needed to get to the airport...

The two remaining doctors NEEDED to survive...


	2. Evacuation

( **Ben and Tim Rugby** both belong to _**AquaDestinysEmbrace**.)_

( **Steven Walker** belongs to _**Overrunner.** )_

 **(Eric Fulmine** belongs to _ **FanficCrossoverMaster15**._ )

( **Shani Lawrence** belongs to _**XxClemClemxX**_ )

* * *

As Osborn drove down a somehow-unoccupied freeway, Mettic was trying to get their mission coordinator, 'Olympus', on the Humvee's radio.

"Olympus, this is Bravo Six-Two. Our commanding officer is dead, along with one of the HVT's. The other two HVT's are with us, and we're on our way back to base!" Mettic said.

"Roger that, Bravo Six-Two. We have a C-130 ready to take the HVT's to the capitol. Be advised, your route goes through the hot zone. We'll dispatch some assets to escort you to base." Olympus replied.

Mitchell and Torres both had curious looks.

"Sacramento?" Torres asked.

"Yeah, doc... We'll get you both there. I promise." Osborn said.

Mettic nodded in agreement as Osborn drove the Humvee through a tunnel that was going to link up to the main highway that led to the airport.

Osborn sighed, driving around a car wreck.

"My wife and my kid are here, somewhere..." Osborn said.

"I'm sure they made it out..." Mettic replied.

Osborn shook his head.

"I don't know... Ellie couldn't handle something like this..." Osborn said.

Mettic didn't reply as he looked in the backseat, seeing Brody looking at the floor while being oddly-quiet...

"Oh shit!" Osborn exclaimed.

Mettic looked back to the front, going wide eyed with what he saw. They saw that the inside of the tunnel was collapsed, and several military vehicles were abandoned in it. And several walkers wearing US Military uniforms were roaming the inside of the tunnel.

"Dammit! Go back!" Mettic ordered.

Osborn started backing up. Once he got out of the tunnel, however, they noticed something bad...

Hundreds of walkers were on the street, all of them encircling the Humvee. Brody was the only one in the vehicle who didn't have a horrified and scared look.

"O- Osborn, get us out of here! Please!" Mitchell said.

Osborn immediately backed up and started plowing through the horde of walkers. The bodies kept going over and under the Humvee, and blood covered the entire vehicle as they reversed through it. They somehow made it through, eventually, but they couldn't see out of the front window due to blood, and a large fat walker's corpse on it.

"Shit!" Torres exclaimed.

Mettic rolled down his window and leaned out. He struggled to pull the walker off of the window, because of the weight of the corpse

"Come on, Shamu! Get off!" Mettic growled, tugging at the legs of the corpse.

"Sarge, get the fucker off!" Osborn said, annoyed.

"I'm trying!" Mettic growled.

Osborn groaned with annoyance.

Can ANYTHING go right?!

"Just keep staying out there! You tell me where to go!" Osborn said.

"Fine!" Mettic replied.

Metric grabbed his M416 and leaned out of the window, sitting on the door itself and leaning against the Humvee as he aimed outside.

"Just keep backing up! We're out of the horde!" Mettic said.

"Okay! Christ, there's a SHITLOAD of blood on the window..." Osborn said.

Mettic shot at a few walkers that was around the vehicle, not doing what he was supposed to do: keep an eye on directions...

And that's when the Humvee hit a fire hydrant. Mettic was thrown out of the Humvee as it flipped over, landing on it's side...

Dozens of walkers started heading towards the scene from down the street...

Mettic grabbed his gun. He started firing at them, struggling not to pass out from the force of the impact...

And that's when he felt a pair of arms on his shoulder.

Mettic looked up, going wide eyed as he saw a teenage boy wearing a black t-shirt and a red jacket, along with dark blue pants. He had black hair with bangs that made his hair look anime-style. Mettic looked at the Humvee, seeing two others pull out the doctors and the two soldiers.

One of the boys was another teenager. The teen was wearing a black shirt under a red vest, and also was wearing dark blue pants. He had black spiky hair, as well.

The other person was a third male teenager with dirty blonde hair, and he was also wearing blue jeans with a green shirt, and a black sweatshirt.

"W- What the fuck is this?!" Mettic asked.

"It's alright! We're getting you out of here!" the person with him said.

The other two teens successfully got the occupants of the Humvee out. They led them through a nearby alley as the teen with Mettic picked up his M416, and he proceeded to fire at the walkers.

"Let's go, Sergeant!" the boy exclaimed.

Mettic quickly got up and pulled out his M9 pistol, emptying the clip on several nearby walkers as he and the boy proceeded to run through the same alley the others went through...

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of running, along with about four or five street blocks, the group made it inside of a small gun store. Osborn and the teen with dirty blonde hair made sure to barricade the front of the store, as the doctors and Brody stayed near the back.

Mettic looked at the other two boys, wide eyed.

"Holy shit! You just saved our asses... Who are you?" Mettic asked.

One of the boys smirked.

"My name is Ben Rugby. The one standing next to me is my brother Tim. The guy with your soldier in the front is our friend, Eric Fulmine." Ben introduced.

"Hello!" Eric greeted from the front.

Mettic nodded, looking back at Ben.

"Can I have my gun back?" Mettic asked.

Ben nodded as he handed Mettic his M416 back. Ben and Tim both shrugged, looking around.

"So, why're you guys here? I thought the military was retreating?" Tim asked.

"We're trying to get these doctors out of the city... Obviously, Osborn isn't a good driver." Mettic said, half-jokingly.

"Bite me, sir..." Osborn replied, rolling his eyes.

Eric looked back at Mettic, curious.

"Can you get us all out?" Eric asked.

"No idea... Our orders are only for the doctors." Mettic replied.

Osborn walked back to Mettic, wide eyed as though he realized something.

"Sir? What about the assets Olympus dispatched to us? They'll go right into that shit!" Osborn stated.

"We don't have any way to contact HQ! Our fucking radio was in that Humvee!" Mettic stated.

That's when they heard a voice outside scream:

"SOMEONE HELP!"

The group looked outside, going wide eyed at what they saw.

Two people were running down the street, away from a large group of walkers. One of them was wearing a white doctors coat, had brown hair, tanned skin, light hazel eyes, and was a woman. The other was a man who had brown hair, hazel-grey eyes, and was wearing a silver-strap backpack, a black baseball cap which was backwards, and he also had a M14. Since the guy wasn't firing it, everyone guessed he was out of ammunition.

The two screamed again as they ran.

"Someone help!" the woman screamed.

Ben and Tim had wide eyed looks as they stared at Sergeant Mettic.

"We have to help them!" Tim stated.

"We can't... The walkers will get us!" Mettic stated.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You're just gonna let them die?" Eric asked, bluntly.

Torres and Mitchell both frowned at Eric.

"Look, it's either them, or us. The way I see it is that it might as well be them." Torres said.

"Seriously?! You know what? Fuck you! I'm going to help them!" Ben said.

Before anyone could stop him, Ben ran out of the front door with Tim. The group watched as they ran towards the two people.

"Hey! Come with us!" Tim said.

The two went wide eyed, running towards the two brothers.

"Who the hell are you?!" The woman asked.

"You're asking this with the walkers around us?! Just come on! We'll tell you later!" Tim said.

The two strangers didn't say a word, both just wanting to get off of the street as they ran with Ben and Tim. The four of them then ran into the gunstore, quickly locking the door behind them.

The woman and man looked at the people in the building, wide eyed as they saw the National Guard soldiers, the doctors, and the civilians.

"Holy shit! The military?!" the man asked.

"Shhhh! Quiet! The walkers will hear!" Mettic ordered.

The man and woman nodded as Eric approached them.

"Mind telling us your names?" Eric asked.

"My name is Shani Lawrence... This is my friend Steven Walker. We were at the FEMA camp when it got overrun..." Shani said, introducing her and Steven.

"Holy shit! You were at the FEMA camp?" Mitchell asked.

Shani nodded in confirmation as Brody looked away, not wanting to remember what happened at the camp.

"Yes... I was trying to help some injured people, but somehow my tent exploded because the propane tank next to it went up in flames. Thank god I was helping to bring some people in, but... god, I just hate people suffering... I don't know if I'll ever forget the screams..." Shani said, looking down.

"I met Shani not long after that. She was running down the street I was on, and we ended up trying to get out of the city together. As you could see, it hasn't been working." Steven said.

Brody went wide eyed as he heard Shani's statement...

She was working in the tent...?

"Well... we're trying to get back to the airport. It's got planes ferrying people out to the Hawaiian Islands... and I'm not supposed to offer this, and I'm being a little hypocritical for doing it... but I might be able to get you all a ride out." Mettic said.

"Oh my god, really?! Jesus, thank you, Sergeant!" Steven said.

"Is there any FEMA camps in Hawaii? I want to help the survivors." Shani said.

"Yeah, there's shitloads there... We'll bring you to the airport and get you a ride there, if we can." Osborn said.

Shani, Eric, Steven, Ben, and Tim all had looks of gratitude as they smiled at the National Guard soldiers. Mettic then looked out the back door of the building, finding no walkers.

"Alright... Grab some guns. We're heading out." Mettic said.

The group nodded and grabbed whatever guns they could. Osborn stuffed several semi-automatic rifles into a dufflebag, along with over a dozen handguns. Shani and Steven grabbed ammunition as Ben and Tim got several shotguns. In all, they had four dufflebags of guns and ammunition as they all ran out the back door of the gun store...

One way or another, they were going to get to the airport...


	3. Trapped

( **Ben and Tim Rugby** both belong to _**AquaDestinysEmbrace**.)_

( **Steven Walker** belongs to _**Overrunner.** )_

 **(Eric Fulmine** belongs to _ **FanficCrossoverMaster15**._ )

( **Shani Lawrence** belongs to _**XxClemClemxX**_ )

( **Kristin Smith** belongs to _**TacoQueen-Inc**_.)

( **Link Hiro** belongs to _**Pokegod**_.)

* * *

The group was still running through the streets of San Francisco, trying to find a way to contact Olympus and also trying to get to the airport...

They just hoped they wouldn't arrive in body bags...

"How infested is the city?" Ben asked.

"About eighty-five percent of the city is in the hot zone... We're gonna be dead if we get in any part of it." Mettic replied.

"The airport is the only safe place left since downtown fell." Osborn added.

The group didn't reply as they turned and started going down a residential street. They saw two people with semi-automatic rifles...

One of them was a guy with short black hair, and he also had a black zip-up hoodie with a shite shirt underneath. The other was a girl with brown hair and bright green eyes, wearing a green jacket with rolled up sleeves.

Both of the strangers had somewhat worried looks, both tightly holding their rifles as they walked. The guy, surprisingly, had a purple katana hanging on his back as well.

"Dammit!" Torres exclaimed.

The two strangers noticed the two of them, instantly going wide eyed and lifting up their rifles...

"Who's there?! Huh?!" the other person, a woman, asked.

"Show yourselves!" the man asked, unsheathing his katana.

The group had wide eyed looks as Osborn and Mettic readied their weapons, cautiously.

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy, okay? We're National Guard!" Mettic called out.

The two strangers went wide eyed as they heard that, and as they saw that the soldiers in the group were wearing military fatigues...

National Guard...?

The military...?

"You're with the military...? Are you here to get us all out?" the guy asked.

Mettic and the others all came out of hiding, unsure of what to say to the two new strangers...

Somehow, the sentence: _"Yeah, we're gonna leave you all to rot with the walkers while we drink some margaritas in Hawaii."_ didn't have a good vibe to it...

"Look, we'll see what we can do... If you help us get to the airport, then we'll make sure you have a flight out of here. I promise." Mettic said.

"You can get us out of the city!? Oh, thank god! What're your names?" the girl asked.

"I'm Sergeant Mettic. The other National Guard soldiers are Brody and Osborn. The doctors are Torres and Mitchells, and the civilians are Ben, Tim, Eric, Shani, and Steven." Mettic said.

The guy and girl both nodded, lowering their weapons.

"My name is Link Hiro. This is my friend Kristin Smith. We were trying to find a place to hide out for a few days before we ran into you." Link introduced.

"Pleasure to meet ya. And that's a good idea... I'm not sure if we'll make it to the airport before nightfall." Ben replied.

Mettic looked around the area, frowning as he tried to make sure there wasn't any walkers.

"We need to keep moving... Those undead fuckers will be following us. I'm sure of it." Mettic stated.

"Roger that..." Osborn replied.

At once, the group started quickly moving down the street... Hoping to find the airport or at least somewhere to hold up...

* * *

After about thirty minutes, the group started realizing the sun was going down...

If they were stuck in darkness, they would be screwed...

Thankfully, they arrived in another neighborhood. This one filled with apartments and small shops. They all knew they could stay the night in one of the apartments, mostly safe from the walkers outside...

Link pointed at a nearby apartment that had the windows already boarded up, and the door wide open.

"Guys! In there!" Link said.

"Oh, thank god!" Torres exclaimed, wanting to go somewhere safe.

All he wanted was some safety for the night...

Before anyone could even begin to think if the house was occupied or not, Torres instantly started running to the house. The group went wide eyed, seeing him run inside...

And then a loud gunshot broke out, making Mettic and Osborn ready their rifles.

"SHIT!" Osborn exclaimed.

"DOCTOR TORRES!" Mettic yelled.

The group waited outside as Mettic, Brody, and Osborn ran inside, going wide eyed with the scene they saw...

Doctor Torres laid dead on the living room floor, two shotgun wounds in his face and chest with a growing pool of blood forming on the carpet under him. The two soldiers saw an angry, crazy old man cowering in the corner, a double-barrel shotgun in his hands.

"STAY OUT! YA DEAD MUTHAFUCKERS!" The crazy old man roared.

The old man growled, reloading and firing off two more shots as Mettic, Brody, and Osborn ran to take cover in the kitchen, out of the old man's fire.

"We're not dead, you stupid son of a bitch!" Mettic yelled back.

"GET BACK! YER NOT GUNNA GET ME! YOU BASTURDS GOT MA WIFE AND KIDS! YER NOT GETTING ME!" The old man roared.

"You killed the doctor! You stupid son of a bitch! We're US Military!" Osborn growled.

"YER NOT GUNNA TURN ME INTO A ZOMBIE! FUCK OFF!" The old man growled.

Everyone else had curious looks.

"What's a _'zombie'_?" Ben asked, curiously.

"A what?" Eric asked.

"Does he mean 'walker'?" Shani asked, confused.

Mettic groaned, knowing they couldn't stay there for much longer before walkers would arrive. But they couldn't get outside due to the old man's line of fire. If they tried to run, they'd get cut down.

They were in trouble...

But suddenly, without a single word, Brody pulled the pin on his grenade. Osborn and Mettic watched, shocked, as they saw Brody throw the grenade into the living room.

Brody grabbed Osborn and Mettic by their arms, quickly hurrying them out of the house as the old man noticed the grenade at his feet, quickly going wide eyed as he realized he was literally seconds from death.

"Oh, fuck me!" The old man groaned.

Immediately after the old man said that, the grenade exploded. The group all took cover behind a bus as the house was engulfed in flames, and as bricks rained from the sky due to the explosion. The group eventually got out of their hiding spots, and Mettic had a look of fury on his face...

They just lost another doctor...

"Goddammit... GODDAMMIT!" Mettic angrily exclaimed.

"Sergeant, it's gonna be alright! Look, can't Mitchells be able to stop this by himself? And can't there be other doctors somewhere else in the world?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, there might be, but I'm betting most of them are fucking dead! The United Nations was trying to gather up everyone they could, last I heard, but I also heard a shitload of them turned into walkers!" Mettic growled.

"We got a lot of scientists out to Hawaii, but it wasn't enough. Torres, Peterson, and Mitchells all specialize in human anatomy, and-" Osborn began.

"We don't need a history lesson right now, we get it." Kristin interrupted, bluntly.

Osborn nodded in agreement as Ben and Tim started walking up the street, looking back at the group.

"We need to get the hell out of here... Before more of the walkers get here..." Ben stated.

Everyone didn't waste any time as they gathered the bags of guns, quickly running after Ben and Tim as the walkers finally arrived from around the area...

* * *

After a long while, they arrived inside of a local Taco John's fast food restaurant and proceeded to put sleeping bags in the kitchen. Mettic, Osborn, and Tim kept watch out by the tables as the rest of the group slept in the meat locker.

Tim and Mettic were away from the group, both quietly in a discussion.

"-and he throws a fucking grenade at the guy?" Tim asked, finishing a sentence.

Mettic sighed, nodding in agreement...

Something was wrong with Brody, ever since he accidently killed those people he's been silent, and then he overkilled the old man.

"We either need to leave him, get him help, or something else... He's going fucking crazy." Tim stated.

"He's my friend, Tim! I'm not leaving him!" Mettic protested, quiet so that Brody wouldn't hear the discussion.

Tim sighed, shaking his head with disappointment and doubt.

"He's gonna kill someone if we're not careful, Sergeant..." Tim stated.

"He isn't... I've known Mason for ten years now, Tim. I know he won't kill anyone else..." Mettic said.

Tim nodded, shrugging without believing Mettic at all.

"Whatever you say, Sergeant..." Tim replied.

Mettic shook his head as Tim walked away from him, both annoyed...

All Mettic cared about now was getting Mitchells to the airport...

"Sarge? Can you come in here?" Osborn asked from the kitchen.

Mettic sighed and walked away from the tables and straight into the kitchen, an annoyed look plastered on his face.

"What is it?" Mettic asked.

Osborn pointed to the inside of the meat locker, right at Brody who was still sleeping...

Mettic and Osborn could both hear Brody muttering stuff in his sleep...

"Y- You're a... all going to die..." Brody muttered, in his sleep.

Mettic went wide eyed.

"What the fuck...?" Mettic whispered.

"He's been doing that over and over again, Sarge..." Osborn whispered back.

Brody frowned in his sleep, tightening his hold on his sleeping bag.

"T- The dead w... will win..." Brody muttered.

Osborn and Mettic simply kept staring at Brody...

What the fuck was happening to him...?

* * *

By noon the next morning, the group was already on the move. All of them had determined looks on their faces as they tried to find the airport...

They knew they were less than three blocks away...

Mitchells HAD to be on a plane to Sacramento...

"Are we almost there yet? I want to get out of this city so badly!" Kristin said.

"We're almost there... Heh... by the end of tomorrow you'll probably be on a beach somewhere, drinking a mojito." Mettic joked.

Kristin snickered, nodding in agreement to the joke. The group eventually got past several buildings, ending up with a perfect view of the airport...

What they saw horrified them...

The entire airport was overrun with walkers. Fires broke out all over the places and corpses were on the runway. All of the planes appeared to be unusable, and some of them even appeared to have crashed into the ocean nearby.

The control tower, where Olympus talked to them from, was collapsed onto a 747 jumbo jet.

San Francisco International Airport was totally destroyed...

Along with any plane ride they had...

The group was now officially trapped...


	4. Supply and Demand

( **Ben and Tim Rugby** both belong to _**AquaDestinysEmbrace**.)_

( **Steven Walker** belongs to _**Overrunner.** )_

 **(Eric Fulmine** belongs to _ **FanficCrossoverMaster15**._ )

( **Shani Lawrence** belongs to _**XxClemClemxX**_ )

( **Kristin Smith** belongs to _**TacoQueen-Inc**_.)

( **Link Hiro** belongs to _**Pokegod**_.)

* * *

Mettic had a look of anger as he stared at what was left of the now-overrun San Francisco International Airport...

Everyone inside was dead...

The planes were destroyed... Hell, even if any worked none of them could fly one...

And they lost whatever way they had to either Hawaii or Sacramento, or anywhere...

"You know, guys, the military has a perfect word for situations like these... That term is 'FUBAR'." Osborn stated, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're right... Dammit! What are we gonna do?!" Steven asked, wide eyed.

Mettic sighed, angrily, as he turned and looked back at the group.

"We'll need to keep moving and find somewhere safe... Look, there was a plan in place for if the HQ fell to the dead... We need to leave the city." Mettic said, still frowning.

"Leave the city?!" Ben asked, going wide eyed.

Mettic nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah... There's a plan telling us to. Not optional." Mettic said.

"A plan...? What plan?" Eric asked.

Osborn grabbed something out of a pouch on his uniform, a piece of paper. He unfolded it and proceeded to read it.

 _"Codename HAMMERDOWN: On the order and authority of the President of the United States, the Secretary of Defense, and the United States Government: In the event of a total loss of control in the San Francisco Bay area, and a total loss of all US Military troops in the Bay area, the President will give orders to destroy the city of San Francisco with a low-yield nuclear weapon detonated from a secure location downtown at 0300 hours on July 1st, 2014, regardless of the amount of civilians successfully extracted, the extent of the infection, or the amount of cities already declared lost. Your squad, if surviving, is ordered to evacuate the city at the earliest possible opportunity."_ Osborn read, frowning.

The entire group went silent, processing the news as they went wide eyed.

San Francisco is due to be destroyed in THREE days?!

"HOLY SHIT!" Kristin exclaimed, shocked.

Link covered her mouth, making sure the walkers didn't hear her. Thankfully, they didn't, and he moved his hand from an annoyed Kristin's mouth.

"Sorry..." Link apologized, sheepishly.

Kristin sighed, shaking her head.

"We need to leave the city... But where will we go?" Kristin asked.

"Maybe Bakersfield? There's military there." Mettic suggested.

"No, it's too far... We can't make it there." Osborn stated.

Mettic shook his head, still feeling angry at the destruction of the airport.

"We'll need to head east... We _need_ to keep Doctor Mitchells safe. _At all cost_." Mettic stated.

Tim and Ben nodded in agreement, both gesturing towards an Army cargo truck that was nearby.

"Alright, but me and Tim hid some supplies before we ran into you guys. It's about five miles from here inside of a grocery store." Tim said.

"What kind of supplies?" Kristin asked.

"All of the food we could get from our house, a twenty-gauge shotgun, and a small bottle of aspirin." Ben replied.

Mettic sighed, nodding as he started walking towards the cargo truck.

"It's sure as shit better than nothing..." Mettic stated.

"Tell me about it..." Steven agreed.

Osborn kept Mitchells close to him as the group walked to the cargo truck, quickly loading their supplies into it along with themselves. Mettic drove the truck away from the scene, no one bothering to look back...

There was only looking forward...

That was it...

Get out of the city or die with it...

* * *

By noon the group got to the grocery store, all literally thanking god that there wasn't any walkers. They parked the cargo truck in the loading dock, making sure no one outside would see people were there.

All of the group walked in, but Steven stayed behind at the truck to keep it and Mitchells safe. Thankfully they had a two-way radio with them in case anything happened.

They knew they seriously had to get the hell out of town, but what were they supposed to do? They needed ammunition, gas, water, and food. They couldn't get far without those.

Shani opened one of the loading doors, quickly aiming her rifle in wherever a walker could be. After a moment or two, she saw it was clear.

"All clear!" Shani said, quietly.

The group followed Shani inside, all carefully keeping an eye on the darkness around them. Thankfully, most of the group had flashlights as they walked through the store, trying to find the spot Ben and Tim had supplies at.

"Where are they?" Shani asked.

"Somewhere near the toy isle... Specifically where the Barbies are." Tim replied.

"You... stashed your stuff in the girl toys?" Kristin asked, cautiously.

Ben and Tim shrugged, slowly leading the group past the clothes isles.

"It was easy to remember..." Ben explained.

"You didn't... pack any Barbie dolls for yourselves, did you?" Eric asked, smirking at the joke.

Ben and Tim rolled their eyes as the group got to the toy isles.

"No, we didn't, Eric. And yeah, we got your stuff in the bag as well." Tim replied.

Mettic moved a large model doll house, pink and white colored. He smirked, seeing a 20 gauge shotgun sitting next to a pair of olive-green dufflebags.

"Here they are." Mettic said, smiling.

"Thank god, no one stole them..." Link muttered.

That's when the group heard a shotgun being pumped, ready to fire. Mettic instantly turned and aimed his M416 at a large, bulky man who was aiming a Remington 870 pump=action right at his face.

"Brosay oruzhiye! (Drop your weapon!)" the man ordered.

He was speaking in a foreign language...

Russian...?

"Sdelayte eto, mudak! Polozhite svoy grebanyy pistolet, prezhde chem ya udar vashi mozgi vsemu kukol! (Do it, asshole! Put down your fucking gun before I blow your brains all over the dolls!)" the Russian man growled.

That's when several others in the man's group got to the scene, around two of them were the only women in the group. The squad and the civilians with them all aimed their weapons at the Russians, as the Russians aimed whatever they had back at the squad and the civilians.

One of the Russians even had a scimitar...

"Speak 'American', dickhead!" Osborn growled.

"Vy padeniye oruzhiye seychas, amerikantsa! (You drop the guns now, American!)" one of the Russian women growled.

In the Russian group, a teenager who was probably around seventeen or eighteen years old pushed his way through the crowd, looking at the squad and civilians as he stood ahead of his group.

"No! No shoot! We- We want food! Food!" the teen said, wide eyed.

One of the women, apparently around twenty-three or twenty-four years old, frowned at the teenager, who was apparently her brother.

"Otoydi, brat! Oni budut tebe bol'no! (Stay back, brother! They will hurt you!)" the woman warned.

The teenager looked at Mettic, wide eyed.

"M- My name 'Arvo'! We no want fight! Only food!" Arvo pleaded.

Mettic growled, shaking his head.

"Go to hell. This is OUR supplies. WE put them here... There's all the stuff in the food isles for you." Mettic growled.

"All rotten, taken! Sister needs medicine! None here! You have some?" Arvo asked, almost begging.

"You're gonna have to look somewhere else, cause we're not letting you take out stuff!" Ben growled.

Tim sighed, crouching next to one of the dufflebags and opening it.

"What's wrong with your sister?" Tim asked, giving in.

Arvo had a look of surprise, and also gratitude. But the soldiers and civilians either had a look matching Arvo's, or in Mettic's case, a look of anger.

"You're gonna give away the medicine, Tim?!" Mettic asked.

"Not all of it! Just what they need..." Tim replied.

Mettic scoffed, rolling his eyes at the charity. Doesn't Tim know that THEY need the supplies? ALL of them if they have any hope of surviving outside of San Francisco...?

Brody was quietly watching the scene, not liking what he saw... A blank look was on his face, hiding his fury...

And then he snapped as one of the men said something in English...

"Samson, come up here!" the man said.

Brody's eye twitched as he saw a younger-looking man come up from behind the group. He knew he wasn't related to his former Captain, but... just hearing the name 'Samson' was enough to remind him of his mistake at the FEMA camp...

The screams were still stuck in his head...

He couldn't get them out...

"Where are you guys heading, anyway?" Tim asked, curious as he got a small amount of pills out.

"E- East... To Michigan..." Arvo replied.

"Yes, that is where we are going. We have some family and friends up in Michigan, and we want to try and get there to them." 'Samson' said.

What no one knew at that time, was Brody was doing something...

He pulled his M9 out of his holster...

"How about we-" Mettic began.

Suddenly, Brody lifted up his pistol and shot 'Samson' in the head, killing him instantly. Everyone watched, shocked as they saw his body fall to the ground...

The Russian group readied their weapons as the squad and the civilians ran to take cover wherever they could, being forced to leave both of the bags of supplies... The Russian group went to take cover near the body of 'Samson', firing back at the others.

Mettic readied his rifle, angry for what Brody did as one of the Russians started shooting back at the group.

"Fucking Brody... Tim was right!" Mettic growled.

Unable to do anything about Brody for the time being, the rest of the group started shooting back at the Russians, effectively turning the situation into a full blown firefight for the bag of supplies that was in the middle of the chaos...

But during all of it...

...Brody...

He was SMILING at what he did...


	5. Three Days

**(Ben and Tim Rugby** both belong to _**AquaDestinysEmbrace**.)_

( **Steven Walker** belongs to _**Overrunner.** )_

 **(Eric Fulmine** belongs to _ **FanficCrossoverMaster15**._ )

( **Shani Lawrence** belongs to _**XxClemClemxX**_ )

( **Kristin Smith** belongs to _**TacoQueen-Inc**_.)

( **Link Hiro** belongs to _**Pokegod**_.)

* * *

The groups were still locked in a firefight over the supplies, all knowing that the walkers outside would arrive soon because of the noise.

Mettic growled, seeing Mitchells and Steven run inside and take cover with the group.

"What the hell did you bring Mitchells in here for?!" Mettic growled, angrily.

"Because there's walkers swarming the goddamn truck!" Steven replied.

Mettic growled again, furious as he started shooting back at the Russians. The group saw Arvo run out and try to get one of the bags, but Osborn stopped him by shooting him in his left kneecap with the 12-gauge shotgun they had.

"AAAGGGGGHHH!" Arvo exclaimed in agonizing pain.

"BROTHER!" His sister, Natasha, screamed with horror.

As Arvo fell to the floor, clutching his leg, a bullet flew from the Russian group, hitting Mettic in his shoulder. Mettic screamed and fell onto his back, breathing heavily with pain.

"BURIKO! Obține punga! (BURIKO! Get the bag!)" Natasha ordered.

Osborn went wide eyed, not knowing a single word of Russian.

"What'd she say?!" Osborn asked as he kept shooting.

"I think someone's gonna get the bag!" Shani said.

"DAMMIT!" Ben exclaimed, angrily.

Buriko ran to the middle of the scene and grabbed the bag. As he picked it up, a sword and a shield fell out. But Buriko didn't grab them as he ran back to his group, intent on saving the supplies. Another man dragged Arvo back to their group as the soldiers and civilians kept firing, trying to save their supplies.

Osborn went to Mettic and started trying to bandage his wound as best as he could; basically just putting a tourniquet on it with a bandage.

"The bullet went in and out!" Osborn said. "It's treatable!"

"G- Get the bag!" Mettic ordered.

Ben and Tim both tried to go after Buriko, but several of the Russians stopped them with volleys of bullet fire. As they saw the Russian group start getting away with all of their supplies, several walkers started making their way to the scene.

Mettic noticed Arvo weakly laughing at them as he was dragged by his sister and one of the Russians...

Eric ran out to the sword and shield, making sure to grab them as the others started shooting at the walkers which now surrounded them. Mettic sat up against an overturned refrigerator, using his M9 pistol to fire back at the walkers.

Eric growled, slashing the walkers with his sword and hitting others with his shield as Tim and Steven grabbed Mettic by his arms, helping him walk as the group started fighting their way out of the store, some forced to leave their rifles behind to the dead...

"DAMMIT!" Osborn growled. "What about the supplies?!"

"Fuck the supplies! We need to GO!" Eric stated.

Mettic growled, pushing himself out of Tim and Steven's grip. He started walking unsupervised, literally driven only by his fury at Arvo and the Russian group.

He was literally praying they would all get swarmed outside...

"Come on, Sergeant! We have to get the hell out of here!" Kristin shouted, shooting a walker in the face.

Mettic was forced to abandon his fury at Arvo for the time being, and he immediately ran back towards the group. He grabbed Mitchells, forcibly holding him by the arm.

"LET'S GO!" Mettic shouted.

The group made a formation around Mettic and Mitchells, trying to keep the doctor alive...

All of them were willing to die for Mitchells...

Eventually, after burning through a lot of their ammunition and leaving a lot of corpses behind them, the group made it back outside to find something horrifying...

The cargo truck was gone! Arvo and his group STOLE IT! Along with the rest of their supplies!

"DAMMIT!" Osborn exclaimed.

"Screw it! Just keep running!" Link shouted.

The group was running faster than before, all trying to get away from all of the walkers still chasing after them... They got out of the store's parking lot and onto a shopping district's street, finding even more walkers were all over the place.

They were cornered... As the group starting firing the last of their ammunition, Kristin looked down at the street they were on, going wide eyed at what she noticed...

A manhole cover!

Osborn noticed it too, frowning as he aimed his 12-gauge at the manhole, firing at each bolt that held it in place.

"Come on! Come on!" Shani said, frantically.

Osborn shot off the last bolt, and Ben and Tim lifted the manhole cover off of the tunnel leading into the sewer, quickly tossing it aside as Mitchells and Steven went down first. The group went down, one by one, as the others kept holding off the undead that tried to get to them.

After a minute or two, everyone made it inside of the sewers. Everyone made it down almost alright, but Osborn suffered a sprained ankle as he accidently fell into the sewers.

Osborn hissed with pain, clutching his ankle and his gun.

"OW! DAMMIT!" Osborn exclaimed again, painfully.

"Are you alright?!" Ben asked, wide eyed.

Osborn cringed, standing up and limping as he tried walking.

"I'll live, I'll live... But shit, that HURT." Osborn said, frowning with pain.

"Where do we go now...?" Steven asked, looking around.

Mettic held onto his wounded shoulder, pointing at a tunnel that led north, which was only a guess on his part.

"Through there, maybe?" Mettic suggested. "It's gotta lead to an exit somewhere, right...? Hopefully we'll be out of here soon."

The group nodded in agreement, gathering up the weapons they dropped. Without another word, they all started walking through the tunnel that hopefully led north...

But as they walked, Mettic and Tim both silently glared at Brody, seeing he was in the front of the group. Brody didn't have an expression on his face anymore, just a tight hold on his assault rifle and a feeling of emptiness inside of him...

Mettic and Tim knew he was feeling like that, and they only felt anger at their 'comrade'...

* * *

Three days...

Three days of endless walking through the tunnels, running into dead-ends and walkers...

 _Three days..._

Mettic's wound was beginning to be infected, and Osborn's ankle was so much in pain that Ben and Tim had to help him walk... Brody was silent throughout the entire time... It was so bad that the group was forced to drink rainwater that came out through some small drainage pipes, and none of them were able to eat...

But, after three grueling days, the group finally made it to a tunnel that led to a small river, just on the outskirts of San Francisco.

All of them were so thirsty that they immediately started drinking the water from the river, literally not caring what was in it...

They survived...

Mettic finished drinking, panting and just happy that they all made it. He then crawled up the riverbank, getting to the top and seeing they made it about five miles from San Francisco itself, ending up north of the Golden Gate Bridge and getting a beautiful view of the city itself...

Mettic looked at his watch, seeing it was seven AM... Mettic then turned to look back at his group, smiling a little...

And then a bright flash of light appeared...

The group all climbed up to the top of the riverbank where Mettic was, seeing him turning to look back at the source of the light...

 _...San Francisco..._

The group gasped as they saw a large mushroom cloud forming inside downtown San Francisco, literally seeing the city become victim to a nuclear explosion, per the 'HAMMERDOWN' protocol...

What only mattered was that they were alive, the group knew that. Without a word spoken, the group started walking east of where they were, all knowing they had to get as far away from the city as they could...

Mitchells was the priority now...

He had to survive...


	6. The Bus

**(Ben and Tim Rugby** both belong to _**AquaDestinysEmbrace**.)_

( **Steven Walker** belongs to _**Overrunner.** )_

 **(Eric Fulmine** belongs to _ **FanficCrossoverMaster15**._ )

( **Shani Lawrence** belongs to _**XxClemClemxX**_ )

( **Kristin Smith** belongs to _**TacoQueen-Inc**_.)

( **Link Hiro** belongs to _**Pokegod**_.)

* * *

The group was now making their way through a forest east of what remained of San Francisco, stopping to rest under the trees.

Mettic cringed and flinched as Shani tried to help his wound as best as she could, but also knowing it wasn't much.

"Easy! Don't flinch or it'll just make this worse!" Shani warned.

Mettic nodded, seeing that Eric and Kristin were trying to keep Osborn's leg steady, not wanting him to have anything else broken. They tied some sticks on both sides of the leg, making a splint.

"What now?" Osborn asked as the splint was tied.

"I... I don't know... Head east, maybe? Try to find a place for Mitchells." Mettic said.

"We can't make it to Sacramento..." Kristin stated. "We'd become walker-food within a day..."

"Well, we need to figure something out." Shani stated.

Steven looked over at Brody, seeing he was sitting on a tree trunk looking away from the group...

He saw Brody had a smile on his face again...

Mettic also noticed the expression on Brody's face, causing him to go wide eyed. He motioned for Tim and Ben to come to him, along with Kristin. The three teens all sat down next to Shani and Mettic, all wide eyed at what they saw.

"What do we do with Brody?" Kristin asked.

"Yeah... He's freaking crazy." Tim agreed. "We can't take him with us anymore..."

Mettic remained silent, looking down at the ground with a saddened expression on his face...

He knew Tim was completely right...

Brody needed to GO...

"You're right... He's going crazy..." Mettic stated. "He might've been my friend, but now? He's completely nuts... He needs to go."

"Yeah, but how? We can't just tie him up and leave him. We can't just put a bullet in the back of his head..." Ben stated.

Shani sighed as she finished bandaging Mettic's wound.

"I know what to do..." Shani said.

* * *

The next morning, around 7:00 AM, Brody opened his eyes and woke up from his sleep. As soon as he sat up he noticed something...

Everyone was gone...

All of the supplies were gone...

The only things they left behind was Brody's pistol, which was still in its holster with nine rounds in the magazine, and a combat knife...

But as Brody realized his loneliness, he started smiling again... It quickly turned into laughing, as if it was a laughter of relief...

Or madness...

Brody simply stood up and kept laughing, not caring if any walkers heard him...

* * *

The group was already past Fairfield, already more than fifteen miles from where they left Brody...

He could rot for all anyone cared...

They were right on Interstate 80, heading east towards Sacramento. Mostly, they were just looking for some sort of vehicle to use since walking was a near-suicidal thing to do at the moment.

Osborn was finally able to walk on his foot thanks to a lot of painkillers and a small cast, but he also walked with a limp as the rest of the group matched his speed, not wanting to leave him.

"How many miles 'til we hit Sacramento?" Eric asked, curiously.

"Forty-two or forty-three, give or take..." Steven replied. "We'll be there within a few days if we keep up our speed. By the end of today if we get a car."

Shani and Kristin both nodded, helping to keep an eye out.

"I just hope Sacramento is safe... I still feel pretty tired and hungry from the sewer system in San Fran." Kristin said.

Ben and Tim were a little further ahead of the group, holding a pair of rifles and basically being their scouts. The group suddenly saw them stop, causing them to feel a little worried as they walked up to them.

"Guys...?" Steven asked, cautiously.

The group saw what drew the brothers' attention...

A school bus was overturned on the side of the road, but that's not the thing that horrified the group to their cores... There was several corpses inside, some of teachers, one of a bus driver...

The rest were first graders... Children...

Kristin and Ben were both so horrified and sickened that they ran across the street from the wreckage, vomiting next to a pair of trees...

"O- Oh my god..." Steven muttered, horrified.

"H... How...?" Link tried to ask. "How did they-"

"They must've crashed..." Mettic replied, staring at the bodies. "Poor kids must've died on impact, or something..."

The corpses of the children snarled at the group, some trying to crawl towards them...

They were all so decomposed and weak that they couldn't move; just clawing at the asphalt to try and get their meals...

"Jesus Christ..." Link muttered, horrified.

Mettic had a saddened look on his face, staring at the walkers that were inside of the bus.

"We need to go..." Mettic stated. "There's nothing we can do for them..."

"R- Right..." Kristin said, struggling not to vomit again.

The group took one last look as the overturned bus, absolutely disgusted and horrified with everything they saw. Ben, Mettic, and Steven all used their knives and pacified every single one of the walkers, ending their misery as the rest of the group kept walking...

Without another word, or another look at the scene, the three of them quickly caught up to the group...

* * *

Brody walked out of the forest the group left him in. He had a smile on his face as he started walking north, unsure of what to do. He suddenly stopped, seeing a distant man on the same road as him.

The other man suddenly stopped, seeing Brody walking towards him. The other man cautiously rose his hands, not wanting to fight a fellow survivor.

"Excuse me?" the man asked. "Is there something you need? Do you need help?"

Brody smirked, his right eye twitching as he stared at the man in front of him.

"What is your name?" Brody asked, saying something for the first time in days.

The other man cautiously lowered his hands, planning to reach for the knife in his waistband in case he needed to.

"Mike..." The man said, introducing himself.

"C- Corporal M- Mason Brody... California National Guard... K- Killer, mur- murderer..." Brody muttered, his eye twitching faster.

Mike rose an eyebrow, seeing how Brody was acting. He reached behind his back, gripping the handle of his knife...

He knew this guy was crazy, or something like that...

"Do you need help...? I'm heading east, do you have family you need to check on?" Mike asked.

Brody started laughing, realizing Mike was either holding onto a gun or a knife. In retaliation for the act of violence Mike didn't do, Brody simply took out his own combat knife and slashed Mike on his right cheek, making him fall onto the ground.

"AGH!" Mike exclaimed, holding onto the new wound on his cheek.

Brody laughed even harder, picking up Mike's knife and throwing it to the side of the road. It was amusing to Brody because he knew that Mike was either going to bleed to death, or the wound would become a permanent scar on his cheek.

As Mike lied on the street, groaning with pain and clutching his cheek, Brody walked away, smirking as he continued heading north, a single thought was on his mind...

 _"That was funny as hell..."_


	7. Sacramento or Bust

**(Ben and Tim Rugby** both belong to _**AquaDestinysEmbrace**.)_

( **Steven Walker** belongs to _**Overrunner.** )_

 **(Eric Fulmine** belongs to _ **FanficCrossoverMaster15**._ )

( **Shani Lawrence** belongs to _**XxClemClemxX**_ )

( **Kristin Smith** belongs to _**TacoQueen-Inc**_.)

( **Link Hiro** belongs to _**Pokegod**_.)

 _ **(This chapter is a little short, so I apologize for that.)**_

* * *

After the mess at the bus, the group eventually got to a turnoff where they saw, VERY far off in the distance, the city of Sacramento. But the group also noticed something OVER the city of Sacramento... An airplane. The plane itself didn't appear to be very large, and it didn't even appear to be military, actually it looked more like a small Cessna instead of a C-130, but it was proof that there was at least some life still inside the capital of California.

"Holy shit!" Ben exclaimed, pointing at the plane. "Do you guys see that?!" he asked.

"Yeah, we do! There's people there!" Eric replied, wide eyed.

Mettic nodded in agreement, a small smirk forming on his face as he heard the good news.

"Let's get there, then..." Mettic said, smirking a little. The group nodded in agreement as they resumed walking towards the city, seeing it had to be no more than twenty or twenty-five miles away. Now they just had to find a vehicle and they could make it to the capital in less than an hour! As they kept walking, they noticed something far off in the road ahead of them...

A vehicle...

A WORKING VEHICLE! AN RV!

The group all went wide eyed as they ran to the RV, then cautiously approached it with their weapons at the ready. Mettic readied his shotgun before he opened the door, looking inside of the RV... There wasn't any walkers inside... And it was spotless!

"Guys, there's no walkers..." Mettic said. "And the RV looks like it's in working order. But I don't know about gas..." he said.

"Fuck! He's right!" Osborn agreed, frowning.

Shani sighed, shaking her head as she noticed something very obvious. "Guys?" she asked, leaning against the RV.

But they didn't hear her as they began an argument. "-Greg, there's NO GAS! What do you think we can do?!" Mettic asked.

"Guys...?" Shani asked again, starting to get annoyed.

Shani sighed, shaking her head again as they kept arguing about the gas...

It was annoying the hell out of her...

"GUYS!" Shani yelled, not able to listen to their annoying yelling anymore. The rest of the group looked at her, wide eyed as she got their attention. Shani simply smirked as she pointed down at her feet, revealing she had noticed two big red jerry cans full of gasoline before the others did, somehow.

"Oh..." Mettic said, simply. "That's... good." he added, not knowing what to say.

Shani kept smirking, honestly a little proud that she made the group like this as she picked up one of the jerry cans and went to the rear of the RV, pouring some gas into the tank...

Once she got to Sacramento, she was planning on helping whatever medical community they have there. It would be a LOT better than listening to more and more of those stupid arguments...

* * *

About fifteen minutes went by before the tank was finally filled. Shani simply just tossed the empty jerry cans into the bedroom that was in the back of the RV, smirking at the rest of the group. "All right, we're ready to go!" Shani said to them.

The group nodded and started getting inside of the RV, but they all stopped, noticing something in the distance... Two figures were standing on the road, as if they were watching them from afar. Everyone readied their weapons and got out of the RV, wanting to at least make sure it was walkers instead of humans... But they were prepared to kill anyone in their way.

The two figures stopped, seeing the group was now aiming guns at them. But then Osborn slowly went wide eyed, as if he recognized the figures off in the distance.

"Private?" Mettic asked, cautiously. "What're you doing?" he asked again.

Osborn dropped his rifle as he started limping towards the figures, much to the confusion of the rest of the group. They all went wide eyed as they saw the figures beginning to run towards Osborn, causing Steven and Link to raise their pistols.

"OSBORN!" Link shouted.

Then something unexpected to the others happened... When the figures and Osborn met in the middle of the road, they engulfed each other in a hug... The group all went wide eyed with Steven and Link lowering their pistols, confused beyond belief.

The two figures, a woman and a little girl, tightly hugged Osborn as best as they could. The little girl was crying almost uncontrollably as she hugged him. "DADDY!" The girl sobbed, happily.

The others went wide eyed with shock at what they heard the little girl say...

DADDY...?

"Greg, who are these people?!" Kristin asked, wide eyed. "Do you know them? Why'd the girl call you 'daddy'?" she asked.

Osborn sniffled, smiling as he turned and looked back at the group. "I- IT'S ELLIE! A- And my b- baby!" he said, crying a little.

Ellie?! His wife?! "Your wife?! What?!" Mettic asked, shocked beyone belief.

"It's my goddamn wife and baby girl, Sergeant!" Osborn replied, wide eyed as he wiped away his tears.

The little girl suddenly frowned, pulling away from the hug and glaring up at her father. "I'M NOT LITTLE!" She whined. Osborn smirked, snickering a little at his daughter's attitude.

"Alright, Mira... I understand, you're NOT a little girl." Osborn said, smirking.

The little girl, Mira, nodded as she crossed her arms. "That's BETTER." she replied, firmly.

Ellie smiled as she tightly hugged her husband for the first time in over a week... "Don't EVER leave again..." she warned, smiling.

Osborn laughed a little, kissing Ellie as the rest of the group awkwardly waited, crossed their arms, or focused on the RV...

"Okay, I hate to interrupt this... whatever this is... But we really, really need to get out of here and get to Sacramento." Tim stated.

"Yeah, I completely agree." Steven said.

Ellie and Mira stayed close to Osborn, all smiling as he led them into the RV... Mettic got in the driver's seat as Steven and Link both stayed next to doctor Mitchells, still trying to keep him safe the entire time.

Osborn kept a tight hold on his family as Mettic started driving...

Now it was Sacramento or bust...


	8. Kill or be Killed

**(Ben and Tim Rugby** both belong to _**AquaDestinysEmbrace**.)_

( **Steven Walker** belongs to _**Overrunner.** )_

 **(Eric Fulmine** belongs to _ **FanficCrossoverMaster15**._ )

( **Shani Lawrence** belongs to _**XxClemClemxX**_ )

( **Kristin Smith** belongs to _**TacoQueen-Inc**_.)

( **Link Hiro** belongs to _**Pokegod**_.)

* * *

This was it. Sacramento was now only ten miles away... As long as they got Mitchells there, then humanity had a chance against the walking dead. Suddenly, the RV started violently bumping, signaling that Mettic may have hit something. The others all went wide eyed as Mettic pulled over, frowning with a feeling of anger at whatever was causing the problem.

"Shit! I hit something!" Mettic said to the others.

Kristin groaned with annoyance as Mettic pulled over on the highway, right in a small spot on the road that was surrounded by oak trees on both sides. He shut off the ignition and stepped out of the RV, frowning as he saw what the problem was; the bodies of two male and female walkers were stuck under the front axel, causing them to both be literally ripped open during the drive...

Their guts were strewn all over the highway for about four or five hundred feet, leading to where the RV was.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me..." Mettic groaned, knowing it would be a dirty job to get the bodies out of the way. Some of the others also stepped out of the RV, one of them being Osborn, surprisingly.

"What's the problem?" Osborn asked.

"Fucking bodies are caught in the axel! I don't know if I can get them out." Mettic replied.

Ben had an annoyed look as he stepped out of the RV, cautiously holding an AR-15 rifle in his hands. He walked to the rear of the RV and started to keep watch, just to be safe. They didn't want any walkers to surprise them.

"Sergeant, just try and get the bodies out and we'll make sure no one eats you, okay?" Ben asked.

Mettic nodded and pulled out his combat knife, knowing he was gonna have to start cutting the bodies into smaller pieces so he could pull them out better. They were stuck, after all.

Both Ben and Osborn looked around, holding their rifle and shotguns as they kept keeping watch. Eric, Link, Steven, and Shani all walked out, each with either a revolver or a pistol in their hands. Or in Eric's case, a sword and a nine millimeter pistol. His shield was tied onto his back.

"I don't like this, it's too quiet..." Link said, frowning.

"I don't know about you, but the quiet is a good change of pace..." Steven replied, shrugging off the quiet.

Mettic gagged as he pulled off a leg from the dead female walker, seeing the bone was still attached as he pulled off the skin and muscle. He tossed away the skin and muscle as he started trying to cut through the ligaments holding the bones to the rest of her body.

"That's so fucking disgusting..." Osborn said as he saw the skin and muscle.

Mettic kept trying to get the bodies out, but he noticed that the male walker had on US Army fatigues... He saw there was a patch on the shoulder, showing this particular walker was from the 36th Infantry Division, based out in Texas...

 _Texas..._

He knew he just got proof that this outbreak wasn't going to end in the short term... Especially if this outbreak could draw in soldiers from over a thousand miles away... Mettic figured that it had to be cross-country by now, especially since he knew of the earlier reports of it in Europe and Asia... America and the rest of the world, civilization as well... was all either dying, or already dead...

The walking dead were in control now...

Suddenly, the group saw something far off in the road they were on... Headlights... The group readied their weapons as a black four-door sedan approached, stopping a short distance away from the RV. Osborn readied his M416, cautiously aiming at the car. But the headlights were blinding him and the others.

"Who's out there?!" Eric called out.

That's when they saw a shadowed figure standing in front of the headlights, but were unable to make out any features on who it was. The asshole's lights were blinding everyone, so they simply just kept aiming their guns to see what the person would do.

And that's when the person fired a round from their pistol...

Osborn dropped his gun and clutched his neck, blood pouring out through his throat after a bullet went through it. The rest of the group had horrified looks as Osborn fell onto the ground, and as the figure started laughing uncontrollably.

The person approached, and everyone could then see who it was...

 _Corporal Brody..._

Brody laughed as he saw his former friend laying on the ground, literally dying from suffocation and blood loss. Ellie and Mira ran out of the RV, ending up frozen with horror as they saw what happened to Osborn... Kristin also stepped out, shocked at the scene.

"DADDY!" Mira screamed.

Mira and Ellie ran to Osborn, horrified beyond belief as Ellie struggled to put pressure on Osborn's neck wound. Osborn, in turn, tried to talk to his wife and daughter, but couldn't say a word as all of the blood choked him...

"NO! NO, NO, NO! GREG, BABY!" Ellie screamed, sobbing.

Mettic, Shani, Link, Eric, Ben, and Kristin all fired their guns at Brody, not stopping even as they saw him fall onto the ground. As Osborn died on the asphalt, Mettic walked over to Brody's body, his fists balling up in fury as he saw that he was somehow still alive... Brody, in turn, looked up at Mettic with a smile on his face.

Brody coughed a little, gathering up his strength to speak. "I- I got him, Sergeant... I did- did it... I killed-"

Mettic put a bullet in Brody's skull before he could finish the sentence. Ellie and Mira both kept uncontrollably crying as they sat near Osborn's corpse, both extremely saddened by the loss... That's when Osborn was reanimated. He sat up, growling as he grabbed Mira by her ankle. But before he could take a deep bite in her leg, Tim came out of the RV and put a bullet in Osborn's face, in full view of Mira and Ellie...

The mother and daughter were both nothing short of horrified...

Kristin and Shani both went to console Ellie and Mira, as Ben and Tim gently picked up Osborn and brought him to the side of the road, in a nice little clearing that had oak trees surrounding it... Eric and Link got the other two bodies that were under the RV, knowing that they should be buried along side Osborn...

Mettic, however, simply spat on Brody's corpse before walking back to the RV...

* * *

After burying Osborn, and seeing it was finally almost dawn, the group all got back in their RV. Osborn's grave was simple, just his M416 with a combat helmet that Mettic kept. They also took whatever supplies out of Brody's car that they could find.

Not a word was spoken by any of the group as they finally resumed driving, all silently thanking Mettic for getting the bodies out from the axel... Eric was driving Brody's car behind them, not wanting to leave a perfectly good car behind...

Osborn's grave was perfect, at least according to Mira and Ellie... They wanted something like that for him just in case he died...

Brody, however, was left to rot on the street...

No more stops until they reach Sacramento...

The walking dead hasn't won yet...


	9. Mission Failed

**(Ben and Tim Rugby** both belong to _**AquaDestinysEmbrace**.)_

( **Steven Walker** belongs to _**Overrunner.** )_

 **(Eric Fulmine** belongs to _ **FanficCrossoverMaster15**._ )

( **Shani Lawrence** belongs to _**XxClemClemxX**_ )

( **Kristin Smith** belongs to _**TacoQueen-Inc**_.)

( **Link Hiro** belongs to _**Pokegod**_.)

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise on the horizon as the group approached the outskirts of Sacramento in their RV. There was obvious destruction in the outskirts, complete with several walkers roaming around and smoke rising up to the sky from several distant locations... It looked bleak...

But Mettic immediately stepped on the brakes, going wide eyed at what he saw in the distance...

A large steel wall was standing in the middle of the road. There was also lots of barbed wire and guardtowers, and it was apparent that the wall spread all around. It went through buildings, streets, parks, even a grocery store. And just to top it off there was US Army soldiers on the guardtowers...

Just the sight of the wall was enough to bring a feeling of relief to Sergeant Mettic...

Mettic stepped on the gas pedal as the rest of the group saw through the front windshield, all having a good feeling their ordeal was about to end... But Mettic noticed something strange. The road they were on... there was several dozen small shiny things.

That's when they hit a landmine...

The explosion sent the RV flying, making it roll over and crash directly into a two-story house. Several of the group were sent flying out of the RV, landing on the asphalt as the RV landed in the house... Eric quickly stopped the sedan, wide eyed with what he just saw happen.

"HOLY SHIT!" Eric exclaimed.

He quickly got out of the car, running towards the RV to see if anyone survived...

* * *

Several US soldiers watched the scene from the wall, all keeping their machine guns and rocket launchers aimed at the mysterious RV, even after seeing it hit the store after the landmine.

A commander there was watching it, holding a pair of binoculars in one hand and a hand-held radio in the other. He was absolutely confused as to why they didn't see the landmines, or the signs warning them about them...

"Command, I'm reporting unknowns at the western wall! They've hit a landmine in a Winnebago! There may be survivors! Be advised we're sending in three squads to check for survivors!" the commander said in his radio.

"Copy Bravo Six-Two. We're dispatching helicopters to your location for support." Command replied from the other end.

The commander kept looking at the RV through his binoculars, wondering if anyone survived the explosion. Meanwhile, twelve US soldiers started heading out towards the RV through a path in the landmines. Two Blackhawk helicopters also flew overhead...

"What's the rules of engagement?" someone asked on the radio, most likely one of the soldiers.

"If there's any civilians, then bring them inside. But if they're hostile leave them or kill them." the commander replied.

The commander set down his radio and kept staring at the scene.

* * *

Mettic's vision was blurred, and he was also seeing double as he crawled out of the RV. He saw that several of the others were laying in the minefield, either heavily wounded or just shell-shocked... But there was also something else out there; Eric.

"METTIC!" He heard Eric scream.

Eric ran from the sedan and crouched next to Mettic, wide eyed as he saw that Mettic had a large and deep cut on his right eye. He wasn't sure if he was going to keep the eye or not. But Eric looked out at the minefield, seeing Mitchells.

Doctor Mitchells laid critically wounded in a pool of his own blood; a large piece of jagged metal was poking out through his chest, right where his heart was. A fatal wound. Mitchells started coughing as he tried crawling back towards the RV, much to the shock of everyone who was still conscious.

"MITCHELLS! DON'T MOVE!" Eric shouted.

Mitchells accidently crawled right over a live landmine. The mine exploded, sending his body flying in several pieces. His head landed right next to Mettic, his right arm landed near Shani while his left landed in a tree. Blood and guts were thrown everywhere, some even triggering other landmines around his exploded corpse. Everyone had horrified looks as they saw what happened to the doctor, but also knowing what it meant...

There was no one left who could kill the walking dead...

Their mission failed...

None of the doctors survived...

Mira coughed, trying to crawl away from the organs that landed next to her. Everyone saw she was heading straight towards a landmine.

"MIRA! STOP!" Ellie screamed.

Just in time. Mira stopped dead in her tracks, literally inches away from one of the landmines... If Ellie didn't tell her to stop right then, then Mira would have ended up like Mitchells.

As the group stared at the corpse, the twelve US soldiers approached. The group was finally brought out of their shock-induced trance as they all had assault rifled shoved in their faces.

"STATE WHO YOU ARE! STATE WHO YOU ARE!" A lieutenant ordered, not wanting to shoot a man in military fatigues.

Mettic coughed, raising his hands along with the rest of the group.

"S- Sergeant Jonathan Met- Mettic! M- My serial number is 445-21-0012! I ha- have civilians!" Mettic managed to say, coughing a lot. "Sergeant Mettic? Do you have the doctors?" the lieutenant asked.

The other soldiers started going to help the others as the Blackhawks arrived, both shining spotlights on Mettic and some of the others. An APC arrived along with a horde of walkers from the surrounding streets, all drawn in by the noise.

Some of the soldiers, along with the APC and the Blackhawks, started firing their weapons at the undead as the group was forced into the back of the APC, along with two of the soldiers. As the undead were all started to be pushed back, the APC started driving back towards the wall on one of the roads not lined with landmines. Ben looked at one of the soldiers, wide eyed at the events that just happened.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Ben asked, honestly not sure to the events that just happened.

One of the soldiers smirked back at the group, honestly a little proud of herself that they were all saved... Well, all but one. But still, all but one was pretty good.

"I'm PFC Dawson, and the guy is Corporal Campbell. We just saved your asses. Only one of you died, I'm sorry for the loss." Dawson said.

Kristin groaned with anger, knowing Mitchells was dead. He was probably the last hope they had to kill the walkers, and he got killed by a landmine RIGHT OUTSIDE OF THEIR SAFETY?!

"No! You don't understand! He was the one who could have killed all the walkers! He was the only one who could fix things!" Kristin exclaimed.

"Mitchells, and Torres, and Peterson were the only scientists who could fix all of this! They even said so! WE'RE FUCKED!" Steven added.

Dawson and Campbell both lowered their heads, knowing that they were right.

"Maybe... But Sacramento is safe. We've got thousands of survivors inside of the city! The dead haven't won yet, guys!" Campbell assured.

"Whatever... Look, where are we being brought to?" Link asked.

"You're all being brought into the city. You're all safe now." Campbell assured.

All of the group went quiet, unsure of the safety that Dawson and Campbell both said. Sacramento LOOKED safe, but would it last? Would it just simply become another San Francisco?

"But..." Shani began, but quickly trailed off.

"No 'but's', ma'am." Dawson replied, firmly.

Shani didn't say another word as the APC drove through a gate in the wall, and it kept driving towards the city itself...

Even though they failed to save Mitchells, they made it to Sacramento... They were finally safe...


	10. Causes

**(Ben and Tim Rugby** both belong to _**AquaDestinysEmbrace**.)_

( **Steven Walker** belongs to _**Overrunner.** )_

 **(Eric Fulmine** belongs to _ **FanficCrossoverMaster15**._ )

( **Shani Lawrence** belongs to _**XxClemClemxX**_ )

( **Kristin Smith** belongs to _**TacoQueen-Inc**_.)

( **Link Hiro** belongs to _**Pokegod**_.)

* * *

The group was brought inside of Sacramento, onto tenth street. They were led into the US Army command center which was set up inside of the California State Capitol building, the leading US figure in charge of the country wanted to speak directly to them, wanting to know their stories and also to know exactly what happened to the three doctors. The group saw two large flags in the interior of the dome; A California state flag, and a heavily worn American flag.

Dawson and Campbell brought the group to a flight of stairs, leading them up to the second floor. Guards were everywhere in and around the building, keeping what remained of the peace and security. Citizens went about their daily lives outside, albeit without electricity. The group was brought directly to a large room that had two heavily-armed soldiers on the outside, and they were made to sit on a pair of benches.

"One of you at a time will be going in to speak with who we want you to speak to." Campbell instructed.

"Who exactly are we speaking with?" Link asked.

"The person wanted it to be a surprise." Dawson replied.

Both Dawson and Campbell started walking back to the stairwell. The group watched them go inside and shut the door behind them, much to their confusion. Then they saw the door open from the office they were led to, and they had surprised looks as they saw who wanted to speak with them: The Vice-President of the United States, Jack McCarthy. And also a general that Mettic knew was commanding Operation: Saving Grace, Mitchell Wells.

"Who's first?" General Wells asked.

Ben and Tim both stood up, although knowing they specifically said 'one at a time'.

"Is it okay if me and my brother both go in together?" Ben asked.

"It's against our protocol, but I'll allow it." McCarthy replied, nodding in agreement.

Ben and Tim nodded back as they saw McCarthy and General Wells walk back into the office. The two brothers followed them in and had the door shut behind them by one of the guards. McCarthy smiled and gestured to a pair of chairs that were in front of his desk as Wells went to look out the window, holding a lit cigar in his right hand. Ben and Tim sat down in the chairs as McCarthy sat behind his desk with a solemn look on his face. They also noticed that there was a video camera on a tripod next to the desk that was being pointed at them, meaning they were being recorded.

"I assume you boys and your group went through hell to get to Sacramento... I know a lot of us have... President Marshall didn't survive; Air Force One went down in Wyoming, which means I'm the President now... Boys, could you tell me a little of how you got here?" The now-President McCarthy asked.

Tim lowered his head, honestly unable to explain how they managed to survive the trip... But Tim looked McCarthy straight in the eyes, well-willing to tell him everything he needed to know.

"San Francisco was hell... It was an honest-to-god hell... None of the doctors survived, and we lost a friend along the way. We saw San Francisco get obliterated, and we saw corpses eating people alive... I don't know how any of us managed to survive, sir." Tim replied.

Ben sighed, gathering his resolve back and helping to explain to the President. "We had a friend of ours with us; Eric Fulmine. We met the others along the way and we eventually got out of San Fran JUST in time... Look, Mister President, can you tell us what's happening anywhere else in the country? Are we winning anywhere else?" Ben asked.

McCarthy simply stared at the two teens; a look of defeat... General Wells turned and looked back at Ben and Tim, frowning a little.

"No... In fact, we're losing pretty badly... Chicago, Miami, Seattle, and Dallas all ended up like San Francisco. Cleveland and Phoenix are both on the line, too. Atlanta, however, is a 'maybe'. We're still trying to regain contact with the teams inside of the city." McCarthy informed.

"Atlanta might be destroyed?" Ben asked, going wide eyed.

"We're debating on it... So far the atomic destructions of cities isn't stopping the dead. In fact, it seems possible that it may be making it spread faster! Plus the CDC is still active in the city, and we're keeping a communications line open with it. A 'Doctor Jenner' is the only one left at that facility, however. All of the other CDC personnel either ran off or committed suicide." General Wells replied.

"Can they come up with a cure...?" Tim asked.

General Wells and McCarthy both had looks of doubt...

"We have no fucking idea." McCarthy replied, being as blunt as possible.

Ben noticed a piece of paper on McCarthy's desk. The paper was red and had black ink on it, apparently coming from a nearby red folder. Out of curiosity, Ben picked up the paper and looked at it. McCarthy didn't stop him as Tim also looked at it. The two brothers both had confused looks as they read the contents, with one sentence catching their eyes.

 ** _"Codename: 'XANA'"..._**

Ben and Tim started reading through the first sentence that was in the folder...

 _"Reports coming in from nations around the world is that the dead have come back to life. Evidently this is because of the **Codename: 'XANA'** computer virus that was made in the TOP SECRET **'Project Carthage'**. SecDef has authorized deployment of US National Guard forces across the United States, and has approved several operations to try and find and collect any scientists who were in direct relation with **'Project Carthage'**. Three scientists in the San Francisco area have been identified as HIGH IMPORTANCE, but **Codename: 'XANA'** has the city firmly in the middle of an outbreak. It is not known how or when US forces will EVAC the scientists."_

Ben and Tim both had confused looks as they read through it, going wide eyed as they read.

What was Codename: 'XANA'...?

But McCarthy knew they were wondering what exactly Codename: 'XANA' was... So, as they looked up at him, he began to explain everything...

* * *

After Ben and Tim were finished with their meeting, Shani and Kristin went in next. Everyone decided it was quicker and for the best if they just simply used two people at a time for the meetings.

Shani and Kristin both sat down in the chairs, just like how Ben and Tim did. This time, however, President McCarthy was on the other side of the room, getting himself some coffee from the coffee machine in the room. General Wells was sitting in a chair near the window, watching all of the civilians on the street below.

"Do you two want any?" McCarthy offered.

Kristin and Shani both politely shook their heads, not really wanting any coffee right now.

"No thank you." Shani replied.

McCarthy filled himself a cup and then went back to his desk, picking up a folder showing off the results for what government scientists thought may have caused the outbreak. The folder was a red color, complete with a black biohazard symbol on the cover.

"How did you women get here?" McCarthy asked.

"I was working at a FEMA detachment in downtown San Francisco, and I was trying to help as many people as I could. Our position was eventually overrun by the walkers, and later I was saved by Sergeant Mettic and his squad The FEMA camp was overrun with thousands of the undead, and I'm shocked I lived through it." Shani replied.

"I was with this boy I met, Link Hiro, and he was a student at the school I studied at. We made it out of downtown but we got hit by walkers a lot... We just kept walking until Sergeant Mettic's squad and Shani saved us. After that it took a lot of effort to get out of San Francisco before it was destroyed... Honestly, I'm shocked we managed to make it out alive." Kristin also said.

McCarthy nodded. He then put down his coffee and held up the folder, pointing at it.

"We think we know what caused all of this... A rouge computer virus took over several Russian military facilities and unleashed a plague they were working on..." McCarthy informed.

Kristin rose an eyebrow as McCarthy handed them the folder. Shani and Kristin both opened it and looked inside, reading the contents of the pages. One of them caught their eyes.

 _"On April 27th, 2014, The **Codename: 'XANA'** computer virus infiltrated a Russian scientific facility called "Браво Чарли" (BRAVO-CHARLIE) in the outskirts of Moscow city, and infiltrated the computer systems at the facility. **Codename: 'XANA'** then diverted the virus outside of the facility and into highly-populated areas, infecting a massive percentage of the Russian population before spreading it to Europe and North America in a period of less than 24 hours, taking the world governments completely by surprise. Operations by NATO military units to destroy the **Codename:** **'XANA'** computer virus in French city of Amiens has been deemed unsuccessful, as a massive amount of walkers is present at the facility where **Codename: 'XANA's'** supercomputer is housed."_

Shani and Kristin both had confused looks, reading the strange report... What was 'XANA'?

"Excuse me, mister President? What is ' _XANA_ '?" Kristin asked, completely confused.

McCarthy frowned, staring at Kristin and Shani with a look of seriousness etched on his stressed face.

"The cause of all of this." McCarthy replied.

* * *

Eric and Link were the two who were next. After Kristin and Shani were done with their meeting, the two boys sat down in the same chairs that the previous people sat in. They were given the same exact report that Kristin and Shani saw, and they went wide eyed as they read through it.

 _" **Codename: 'XANA'** has disrupted all communications inside of the United States and NATO countries, along with Russia, China, and Japan. Operations at NORAD have ceased to function, and the Pentagon has been completely infested with the undead. All efforts to contact US Military personnel overseas has been unsuccessful, and **Codename: 'XANA'** has disrupted all air traffic around the globe. All attempts to locate any and all personnel affiliated with **'Project Carthage'** has been unsuccessful, with all but one of the scientists either dead or missing. **Codename: 'XANA'** has been assumed to have eliminated most of the scientists hours before the outbreak has taken place, saving the rest for the undead, and **Codename: 'XANA'** also eliminated a number of ambassadors from the United Nations, possibly to try and ensure turmoil."_

Link and Eric were both baffled by this report, and even a little surprised at its contents. ALL US forces around the world were out of contact with each other, NORAD was not in function, and all air traffic around the world was grounded...?

They knew this outbreak wasn't going to be fixed for a long, LONG time...

"What's the bold-lettered words? What's a ' _XANA_ '? What's Project Carthage?" Eric asked.

"We'll get to that in a little bit... Where did you guys go once the outbreak started? What happened with you?" General Wells asked.

Eric sighed, trying to relax in the chair he was sitting in.

"San Francisco was my home... I had a family there, and lots of friends... My friends Ben and Tim Rugby got to my house before I even knew what was happening in the city. They saved me... If they didn't save me, I'd probably be dead. We couldn't find a way to San Francisco International Airport, so we just walked until the others found us in a gun store." Eric said.

"Kristin and me were in school when we first heard the sirens go off... So, we just ran out and we tried looking for our families. We couldn't find them. After all of that we tried to get to the FEMA camp in downtown but we couldn't get through one of the Army roadblocks. We saw it get overrun by the walkers. After that we got our weapons from a Wal-Mart that was nearby, and we got my katana from my house, and then we met the others." Link said.

McCarthy nodded as Eric and Link then proceeded to stand up. Both of the teens had frowns on their faces, as they wanted to know what the President knew about the walkers and the outbreak.

"Sir, what's happening? What specifically is ' _XANA_ '?" Link asked.

"And what exactly do you know about this outbreak?" Eric also asked.

General Wells had a look of interest at their stories. McCarthy also had an interested look... And just like Ben, Tim, Kristin, and Shani, they began giving answers to their questions...

* * *

"Mrs. Osborn, may I start by saying I'm sorry for your loss..." McCarthy said, sympathetically as Mira and Ellie walked into the room together.

Ellie had a saddened look as she sat down in one of the chairs. Mira simply walked past them and sat down in a chair that was in a darkened corner of the room. The three adults knew she was in no mood to talk to anyone at the moment. No one blamed her for that.

"Thanks, mister President..." Ellie replied, softly.

"Could you tell us a little of what happened to you and your family...? If you don't want to, or can't, then we completely understand." McCarthy said, gently.

Ellie nodded instantly, but a sad look was still on her face.

"I do, I do... For my husband..." Ellie replied.

General Wells went to a military radio that was on a nearby desk. He started listening to reports from other parts of Sacramento as Ellie sighed, trying to gain some resolve and to try and tell her story.

"Gregory was called in to active-duty service about... maybe four or five hours after we saw the first reports of the outbreak on the news. I tried to convince him to just come with me and Mira to my mother's house in Oregon, but... Heh... my Greggy said _'Sorry Ellie, but if I don't report for duty then who'll be there to take the credit once this is over? Who'll be there to get the medals?'_ " Ellie replied, smirking a little as she said the last part.

McCarthy smiled back at Ellie, wishing that Private Osborn survived the journey. But his smile faded as he saw Ellie's smirk disappear.

"My husband and his group found us on the road... Greg brought us in the RV and we all kept trying to get here... We didn't even get to spend two hours with Greg before he was murdered." Ellie replied, tears forming in her eyes.

McCarthy gently handed her the red folder. Ellie had tears in her eyes as she opened it, slowly going wide eyed with every sentence she read... now she knew the cause of the outbreak, and the causer of the situation that killed her husband. She read through the reports that the others read, eventually finding one that was written less than three hours before the meeting.

 _"Worldwide US Military operations have all but failed. Undead made by **Codename: 'XANA'** has overran US overseas forces in Berlin, Paris, Tel Aviv, Baghdad, London, Mexico City, Ottawa, and Tokyo. Surprisingly, the only armed forces that have had any kind of success anywhere is the North Koreans and the Korean People's Army, which has used the shock and effect of the outbreak caused by **Codename: 'XANA'** and invaded South Korea. **Codename: 'XANA'** has, however, spread the outbreak all across Asia and right into the North Korean mainland; the invasion of South Korea is assumed to have failed by this point due to a combination of civilian resistance, the South Korean military, and the walkers. It is more than likely that the Korean People's Army has fallen apart."_

Tears from Ellie's eyes fell onto the paper as she read; her fury building up inside of her as she saw the thing that caused the apocalypse.

"This... _'XANA'..._ caused the outbreak and caused my husband's death...?" Ellie asked, her fist balling up.

"Yes... We believe so..." McCarthy replied, nodding.

Ellie stood up and set the folder back on McCarthy's desk before looking him in the eyes... He saw she had a look of vengeance in her eyes.

 _"When are you going to kill the son of a bitch?"_ Ellie growled.

* * *

Mettic and Steven were now in the chairs in front of McCarthy's desk. Mettic saw that General Wells was standing right behind McCarthy, his arms crossed. McCarthy sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking at the soldier and the teen in front of the desk.

"Sergeant Mettic and Steven Walker, right?" McCarthy asked, curiously.

"Yes sir." Steven replied, nodding.

McCarthy nodded and held the red folder in his hand. He sighed as he saw Mettic was looking at the floor, still reeling at the loss of his mission to save the doctors. McCarthy handed Steven the folder as he saw Mettic finally look up.

"Before you read, can you tell me a little about yourselves? What's your stories?" McCarthy asked.

Steven sighed. "It wasn't easy in San Francisco... I lived alone. The only thing that was easy was that it wasn't hard to evade the walkers. Just run, hide, kill if I had to. I didn't really have anything else to worry about. But after hours of doing all of that, I started noticing that the US Army was losing... I knew I had to get the hell out of there, and eventually I met the group."

"I fought in Bosnia, Iraq, and Afghanistan... And I've never seen anything as bad as this. It was truly hell. After the first reports came in me and my squad were detached to San Francisco to try and evacuate as many VIP's as we could. Our objective was changed to get the three doctors to Sacramento, and I was put in charge after our squad leader was killed. None of the doctors survived." Mettic said, full of disappointment.

"I'm sorry about the doctors, sergeant, but I think you should read that." McCarthy instructed.

Mettic nodded as he leaned over and looked at the contents of the red folder. Both he and Steven both slowly went wide eyed, seeing the contents.

 _"As of July 3rd, 2014; all efforts to fight the undead caused by **Codename: 'XANA'** has been unsuccessful. The United States Government has been officially relocated from Washington D.C. to Sacramento, California. All members of the Senate and the House of Representatives are all on the dead or missing lists, and several towns and cities are now in insurrection due to the loss of National Guard enforcing the laws of the United States Constitution. It is currently not known how strong **Codename: 'XANA'** and his undead forces are, but it is hoped that finding the remaining scientist of **'Project Carthage'** , (Identities used being **'Franz Hopper'** and **'Waldo Schaeffer'** ) will be invaluable in defeating **Codename: 'XANA'** and destroying the undead." _

Mettic and Steven read through the entire report. After they were done, Steven put the folder down on McCarthy's desk with a wide eyed look... Mettic, however, simply had his arms crossed.

"That 'XANA' thing caused this...?" Mettic asked.

"Yes... He was developed to help infiltrate the defense grid in the Soviet Union, and also to help spy on the communists. XANA had a few successful trial runs in Soviet outposts in Cuba, and also the military communications of the Warsaw Pact. After the Iron Curtain fell in 1991, XANA was used to monitor communications coming in and out of the former Soviet republics." McCarthy informed.

"He soon became self-aware. The Russians soon found out about XANA and they started kidnapping several of the scientists who made him. A few got away, but they kidnapped the wife of Franz Hopper right in front of their two kids. We don't exactly know where Franz Hopper currently is, or his wife, but we know one of their children came to America the day before the outbreak started, and the other came on the day itself." General Wells informed.

Steven rose an eyebrow, a little amazed at the non-existent level of secrecy. They were being told EVERYTHING the government knew about the outbreak... but why? Why were _they_ being told all of this?

"Why are you telling us this? How does their kids involve in this?" Steven asked.

"Because we want Sergeant Mettic to go and find them... They would possibly know the location of Franz Hopper, who I might add was the man in charge of Project Carthage. If anyone on earth could stop this outbreak, it would be him. His children are our first lead to finding him." McCarthy said.

Mettic had a surprised look. They want him to find a couple of kids to save the world? And there was others who could stop the outbreak...?

"Why me?" Mettic asked.

"You're the only one we can turn to. Literally _every_ other soldier we have is busy trying to keep Sacramento safe or trying to find supplies for the city elsewhere. We have no one else who can do this." General Wells replied.

"Where are they?" Mettic asked.

"We THINK somewhere in Atlanta... Sergeant, we'll give you whatever supplies you'll need to make the journey. Hell, we'll even try to find soldiers for you to take with. But you've got to find those kids and either bring them back or protect them. At all costs." McCarthy said.

"I thought you were going to nuke the city?" Mettic asked.

"We couldn't regain contact with the teams inside of the city. It's not happening." General Wells replied.

Mettic looked down; a look of deep thought was on his face. Finally, after several minutes of silent thinking, he looked back up at McCarthy and General Wells and he told them his answer.

"Just give me a rifle, a vehicle, and some food and water. I'll get those kids for you." Mettic said, nodding.

Steven, McCarthy, and General Wells all stared at Mettic with wide eyed looks on their faces...

He ACTUALLY accepted a near-suicidal mission like this...?

"Are you sure, Sergeant?" McCarthy asked, cautiously.

"Absolutely... The outbreak needs to end. And like you say, without Franz Hopper it won't ever stop. I'll find his kids if I make it to the other side of the country. And I'll keep them safe." Mettic assured.

The others in the room just simply kept staring at Mettic, looks of disbelief were on their eyes...

But they were also knowing he was probably the only one who could get to Georgia and get those kids...


	11. Survival of the Fittest

**(Ben and Tim Rugby** both belong to _**AquaDestinysEmbrace**_ _.)_

( **Steven Walker** belongs to _**Overrunner.**_ _)_

 **(Eric Fulmine** belongs to _ **FanficCrossoverMaster15**_ _._ )

( **Shani Lawrence** belongs to _**XxClemClemxX**_ )

( **Kristin Smith** belongs to _**TacoQueen-Inc**_.)

( **Link Hiro** belongs to _**Pokegod**_.)

* * *

 _Two Days Later..._

The now _Lieutenant_ Mettic was readying himself for his mission, having good gear thanks to the government, along with a promotion. He had an M4A1 carbine with a forty millimeter grenade launcher and an ACOG scope, two M9 double action pistols, two combat knives, several M67 grenades, and enough ammunition to take over a small country.

But no National Guard soldiers could be brought up to go with Mettic... All of them were busy keeping Sacramento safe from the undead.

But Lieutenant Mettic wasn't going alone, though...

He smiled as he took a look at himself in a mirror, seeing the amount of weapons and ammunition that was strapped all over him. Mettic smiled again as he walked out of the building he was in, heading outside.

Mettic noticed the others were already by a pair of large RV's that were converted for military use. They were waiting for him. All of them were wearing the same kind of stuff he was wearing; military fatigues, body armor, and a hell of a lot of guns and ammunition.

"Are we all ready to head out?" Mettic asked.

Shani nodded as she helped load a large box of supplies in the back of the second RV. After she and Eric got it up there, Shani climbed up and sat on one of the beds of the second RV, swinging her legs.

"Yeah, we are. Everyone's ready." Shani replied.

Mettic nodded and turned around, noticing that Ellie and Mira were wearing new pairs of regular civilian clothing. Ellie had a forty five caliber pistol holstered on her waist, but that was basically all the pair had to fight with. They refused any other guns, only consenting to that one pistol.

The mother and daughter walked over to Mettic, stopping in front of him.

"Who are the kids we're looking for?" Ellie asked.

"There's more than a few... But the main ones are 'Aelita Schaeffer' and her brother 'Chase Enheart'. Don't ask, I don't know why the last names are different. We also need to find a 'Jeremie Belpois' and a 'Dylan Enheart', if optional." Mettic replied.

"What happens if they don't want to come?" Ellie asked.

Mettic sighed, shrugging.

"If they resist, then we forcibly take them. If anyone fights back then we kill the resisters if we have to. We are NOT letting them stay out. We need to find Franz Hopper one way or another." Mettic replied.

Ellie nodded. She and Mira then went to the first RV and boarded it. Mira was actually happy for the first time since her father's death since there was working DVD players in both of the RV's, along with working showers. And as a luxury there was three large boxes of chocolate bars.

Mettic then went over to the others, seeing they were readying their weapons near the back of the second RV. Link walked up to him, holding his new 20 gauge automatic shotgun.

"Lieutenant, are we ready to go?" Link asked.

"Yeah, are you guys?" Mettic asked.

Link nodded, setting a large fifty caliber machine gun inside of the second RV. "Yeah, we're ready. Where do you think that they are out east? I know it's Georgia, but do you know where in the state?" Link asked.

"If the intel is right, then somewhere in or around Atlanta." Mettic replied.

Mettic saw Eric and Steven walk over to them.

"How are we finding them? Georgia is a pretty big place." Steven stated.

"Not to mention that we don't even know where exactly they are." Eric added.

"And that they might be already dead." Shani also added.

Mettic sighed, shrugging. Honestly, no one had any exact idea on where Aelita Schaeffer or Chase Enheart were. All anyone knew was that they were in or around Atlanta, and that a bunch of their friends were with them.

"No idea... All I know is that Schaeffer has pink hair, of all things. Enheart has blue and green eyes, too. I don't know what kind of parents can make kids like THAT, but I guess it is what it is." Mettic replied.

Steven and Eric both went wide eyed with what they heard.

"PINK hair?" Eric asked.

"Blue AND green eyes?" Steven asked.

Mettic shook his head. "Guys, I don't know a goddamn thing aside from that. Basically we're relying on luck for this. Georgia is a huge place, and that's assuming that they even stay in the state or aren't killed and turned into walkers." he stated.

The others then walked over to them after overhearing their conversation. All of them had their own private doubts... Were Schaeffer and Enheart even alive? Where could they even begin to look? They all had their doubts, but none of them voiced them...

"Well... what now? And who else is with them?" Kristin asked.

"Several people." Mettic replied. "There's about eighteen of them if I remember correctly." he added.

Mettic cleared his throat and pulled a folded sheet of paper out from a shirt pocket. He unfolded it and showed it to the rest of the group, revealing the names of all the people they were having to look for...

* * *

 _ **NATIONAL SECURITY AGENCY (NSA)/**_ _ **CENTRAL INTELLIGENCE AGENCY (CIA) REPORT.**_ _ **July 1st, 2014.**_

 _ **Serial Number: 102-3319-54-72.**_

 _ **Classified: (BEYOND TOP SECRET)**_

 _ **United States Department of Defense 102-3319-54-72:**_ _**Names of the eighteen "LYOKO WARRIORS"; the Kadic Academy students who fight against Codename: 'XANA'. Names of the LYOKO WARRIORS and their official codenames is as follows:**_

 _Aelita Schaeffer.- Codename: "ANGEL"._

 _Jeremie Belpois.- Codename: "EINSTEIN"._

 _Chase Enheart.- Codename: "LANCER"._

 _Dylan Enheart.- Codename: "REDEEMER"._

 _Rebecca Townley.- Codename: "RAINBOW"._

 _Ulrich Stern.- Codename: "SAMURAI"._

 _Odd Della Robia.- Codename: "FELINE"._

 _Yumi Ishiyama.- Codename: "GEISHA"._

 _William Dunbar.- Codename: "TRANQUILITY"._

 _Miranda Lamberse.- Codename: "ASSASSIN"._

 _Verity Clinton.- Codename: "TUMBLER"._

 _Patrick Hartnell.- Codename: "RENEGADE"._

 _Amy Smith.- Codename: "STARLIGHT"._

 _Robert Smith.- Codename: "PROVIDENCE"._

 _Charles Ligget.- Codename: "ROSEBUD"._

 _Kyra Kensely.- Codename: "EVERGREEN"._

 _Alexandr Myakofsky.- Codename: "TZAR"._

 _Jennifer Hudson.- Codename: "IRONIC"._

 ** _The status of any and all of the "LYOKO WARRIORS" is unknown, but chances of survivability in the RED ZONES of the city of ATLANTA is lower than 3%, along with a large amount of the population infected, dead, or missing._**

 ** _The mission to find AELITA SCHAEFFER, CHASE ENHEART, or any other of the LYOKO WARRIORS is considered to be near-suicidal. Expectations of success will remain minimal until further notice._**

* * *

The group studied the names long and hard. Tim broke out laughing as he saw the name of one of them was 'Jennifer Hudson'.

"What the fuck?!" Tim laughed. "W- Why does she-"

Ben quickly shut Tim up by putting his hand right on his mouth, rolling his eyes with annoyance at his brother. "It's probably just a coincidence, Tim. You know it's probably that..." Ben stated.

Tim kept laughing even as his mouth was covered. Actually, most of the group snickered quietly at the name.

"'Hudson'..." Shani snickered.

"That's funny..." Link snickered.

"I wonder what she thinks of it?" Kristin snickered.

Mettic sighed, honestly a little annoyed at the humor. Admittedly, he did chuckle a little bit when he read her name at first, but it was only because he didn't expect it. The actual actress was probably dead at that point anyway.

"Alright, can we drop it now? It's just a coincidence." Mettic said, firmly.

Everyone finally stopped their snickering and went back to loading the final crates of supplies into the RV's. Unfortunately, they only had enough cans of gasoline to reach Texas or Louisiana, if they were lucky. But that wasn't going to stop them.

They were going to find the Lyoko Warriors. Dead or alive if need be.

"We should go now... We need to find these people one way or another." Ben stated.

"I agree. Our best bet is to just try and head to Atlanta, hopefully finding them." Eric added.

Mettic nodded in agreement to what Eric said, agreeing with him.

"Right now it's survival of the fittest. We have to find them before they all end up infected... Which is why we're going now." Mettic replied.

Link nodded, keeping a tight hold on his purple katana as he walked into the second RV. Eric followed him and kept his sword and shield with him as he walked into the RV.

Shani walked into the second RV, going in to sit in the driver's seat. Ben and Tim smiled as they walked into the front RV together, bringing along four assault rifles with them.

Steven and Kristin smiled as they went into the second RV together, each carrying two dufflebags full of ammunition. Mettic, however, simply stood outside of the RV for a few minutes, smiling a little to himself.

"Let's get the fuck out of here..." Mettic said, mostly to himself.

Several dozen US soldiers and civilians watched Mettic as he boarded the first RV. Mettic went and sat in the drivers seat, seeing Ellie was sitting in the passenger seat and seeing Mira was in the back, watching SpongeBob.

Ben and Tim started loading the magazines for the assault rifles they brought on as Mettic started driving down the road, noticing all of the civilians and soldiers clapping and cheering for them.

Shani started driving with the first RV as they started heading out through the front gate of Sacramento, smiling and now hopeful for the future.

Eric had a smile on his face as he polished his sword, feeling confident that they would succeed.

Steven loaded his revolver with a smile on his face, hopeful they could make it to Georgia.

Kristin sat on the couch and was looking out the window with a smile on her face, happy that they all were alive.

Link smiled as he was loading his automatic shotgun, sort of knowing they would make it.

Ben and Tim had matching smirks on their faces as they stared out the window, both honestly excited to find the Lyoko Warriors.

Ellie went to Mira and sat with her, both smiling and hugging each other as they watched the TV, both happy they made it.

And Mettic...? Mettic simply had a frown on his face as he led the two RV's out of Sacramento... He knew they had a lot of ground to cover, and a lot of trouble in their way... But it'll all be worth it in the end... This is survival of the fittest for now, but soon, with luck, it'll be the end of the walking dead's reign...

* * *

(I hope you all enjoyed Survival of the Fittest! Be sure to review and favorite and follow! ;))


End file.
